


The key to communicating with aliens is good communication

by sportsudaaa



Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, IwaOi is married, Iwaizumi Hajime is a good husband, Oikawa tries to talk to aliens, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportsudaaa/pseuds/sportsudaaa
Summary: “I know you’re out there,” Oikawa whispered out of the open window, face turned up to gaze at the sky. It was beautiful; its infinite expanse filled with stars, planets, and other space objects and mysteries. What’s out there? Who is out there? No one knows.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674409
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	The key to communicating with aliens is good communication

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you think! I'm open for constructive criticism!

The key to communicating with aliens is good communication. If they can't understand you or if you say the wrong thing, they might ignore you or go away. That would be bad, especially if you’ve been watching and waiting to see if there was anyone out there since you were a kid. 

“I know you’re out there,” Oikawa whispered out of the open window, face turned up to gaze at the sky. It was beautiful; its infinite expanse filled with stars, planets, and other space objects and mysteries. What’s out there?  _ Who  _ is out there? 

No one knows. 

He might be able to answer that question someday.

Sometimes he can feel them out there if he tries. And if he were ever lonely he would tell them about his day or his hopes and dreams for the future, hoping to get  _ some  _ kind of answer. An extra-bright star, a meteorite, a flash in the sky, anything to let him know that they were listening. He trusts them, though. He always thought that they were good listeners.

He can only imagine others like him, sighing out the window, wishing they could meet the people of the stars. What he would do to be the first to see them. Would they like him, and would they want to be friends?

He’s done this a lot recently, looking out his window and at the stars. Just a few nights ago he had stayed up so late that he slept the rest of the day. (Iwa-chan wasn't very happy about that - he was scolded for half an hour, but everything turned out okay because they snuggled). 

When he was a little kid he would sneak to Hajime’s house late at night and drag him (as he grumbled about not getting enough sleep) out to watch a meteor shower. As they lay on the blankets they brought he would point out different stars and constellations and Hajime would ask about why they were named that, or what was the story behind the constellation. Oikawa would light up and launch into a story while Iwa-chan would make comments here or there, and they would laugh at the stupid parts of the story.

He would wish on one of them every single time that this would never end. He wondered if aliens had the power to grant wishes.

A meteorite shot across the sky and Oikawa let out a little gasp. “Can you hear me?” he said a little louder, his voice above a whisper. But there was no answer; only the same night sky, the same stars, shining dimly on his face. 

He sighed and reached out his hand towards the sky. “Some day, I’m going to find you. I’ll be your ambassador, and we can have dance parties on the moon. I can show you how to play volleyball, and you can show me the fun things you do in your spare time.” How fun would that be, to dance on the moon, to join the star people in their games and shoot through the sky in ultra-fast spaceships. Oikawa sat there for a bit, imagining what it would be like to have a dance party on the moon and the stars streaking past out the window of his spaceship. He would give so many things to be up there with them.

“I could show you my Iwa-chan, too. I love him so much, and I’m sure you would too!” The stars seemed to shine a bit brighter, as if agreeing.

He chuckled, “But you can't keep him. He’s mine forever.”  _ And that's the truth _ , he thought, looking down at his wedding ring. That day was the best day of his life, and you can bet he was crying while saying his vows (Iwa-chan was, too, though if anyone asked he would deny it). Iwaizumi was one of the few things he  _ wouldn't  _ give up to meet aliens. Nothing could ever take his Iwa-chan’s place. Even though aliens were his second love.

_ I can't wait to meet you. _

He yawned, his eyelids drooping as he struggled to stay awake. Sighing, he folded his arms on the windowsill and rested his head on them and smiled. “Some day,” he yawned again, letting his eyes droop closed with the smile still on his face.

**\----------**

Iwaizumi woke to a light breeze in his room and a cold bed. It was nothing new to him, since he was known to sleep late and Oikawa would wake up early for sunrise walks. What he didn't understand was the cool breeze coming from the side of the room.

He rolled over towards the breeze, grunting and stretching before he opened his eyes. He froze when his eyes landed on the source of it, a man resting his head on the sill of the open window, his face soft as he slept unbothered by the breeze and drool running down his chin. 

_ It was one of those nights, I guess,  _ he thought as he propped himself up on his elbow. How does he stay up so late looking at little pinpricks of light in the sky? Stupid Shittykawa, staying up and falling asleep on the window. 

He watched Oikawa for a little while, only getting up when he saw him shiver.

Iwaizumi made his way to their closet grabbing a blanket and a tissue, then walking over to his sleeping husband. He wiped away the drool and draped the blanket across his back, muttering to him knowing that he probably won't hear him, “You could catch a cold, idiot.” 

Standing next to the window he watched the clouds drift across the sky, covering and uncovering the afternoon sun. He prefered the day more than the night, with the bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds you could watch for hours. And when it rains, the grey clouds cast a soft filter on the world with melancholy drizzles. The night belonged to Oikawa, with the stars and planets and galaxies all spread out for him to study and gaze at. Everytime he looks into the night, he seems to travel somewhere else for a while, and Iwaizumi can only watch and wait for him to come back (he’s glad he always does, but he has a secret worry that someday he’ll stay there). The moon lights up his face as he gazes upon it and makes wishes and promises. It was his friend when Iwaizumi wasn't there for him, and he thanks the big floating rock for that often.

He preferred the day but he liked the night too, because it reminded him of the days he spent listening to fascinating stories while watching his best friend wave his hands around in emphasis.

He sighed and leaned down to tuck a loose strand of hair behind the other’s ear, carefully so not to wake him, and started making his way towards the kitchen. He might want food once he finally wakes up (Oikawa wasn't allowed to cook because he  _ somehow  _ managed to mess up noodles).

He set to work, taking out the ingredients for milk bread, Oikawa’s favorite food. As he added and mixed he felt the peace and familiarity of this routine; he’s made this many times, doing his best to make the recipe better than the last until it was perfect (though he can't really tell what ‘perfect’ is for milk bread, he only knows that its good by the face of joy Oikawa makes).

He heard light footsteps and a small sigh coming from the direction of their bedroom a few minutes after he put the bread in the oven. Oikawa.

That was his signal to start making coffee. Once it was made (Oikawa’s black and his with cream and sugar - opposite to what ways they would seem to drink their coffee) he brought both mugs to the table and sat down in front of Oikawa.

Once settled, he asked, “So, where did you go this time?”

He smiled as he watched Oikawa's face light up. “Somewhere more incredible than the last! You wouldn't  _ believe… _ ”

\----------

The rest of the afternoon faded into peaceful chatter, intricate stories, and the smell of baking bread in the background, a usual sight in their cozy home. Oikawa was quite content with it; it could never get old.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was “The key to communicating with aliens” but I got a little carried away :) IwaOi is just too great
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
